


If time is what you want, if space is what you need

by TheGingerSnap



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), adeline isnt taking it, julian is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Julian said he was no good for Adeline, yet he does an awful job of keeping away.





	If time is what you want, if space is what you need

“You know for someone who supposedly wants to be out of my life, you’re doing a horrible job of staying away,” Adeline said when she opened the door of the shop to Julian’s face. He looked surprised, but he shouldn’t be.

“I was looking for-” He started.

“Asra, I know. He’s restocking some of our wares. Come in, at least let me see if I can help,” Adeline cut him off, opening the door all the way and ushering him in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway looking down at Adeline while she waited for him to say something.

“Julian, if you don’t tell me what you need I can’t help you,” She said.

“Adeline…” Julian breathed. He was hesitant, his hands hovered in the space between them. Adeline stepped towards him as he stepped back, until he bumped against the wall of the shop. She ghosted her hand along his arm and he practically trembled, leaning into her touch.

“Adeline,” He said again, confusion in his voice as she brought her hands up to his chest, unbuttoning his ridiculous dramatic coat. He made no move to stop her and she opened it up, ghosting her fingers over the exposed skin there.

“Do you want me to stop? I will,” She asked, looking up at him and meeting his eye. His entire face was flushed red and he stammered for a moment.

“I just. Er, ah. Adeline we. Uhm,” He stuttered.

“Do you want me to stop? Or keep going?” She asked again, hands still resting on his chest as she fixed him with a stare. His blush only grew brighter. She thought he still wanted her, but if he was this hesitant she felt like she shouldn’t push him. Heart sinking, Adeline moved to pull her hands away. 

“I…Don’t want you to stop,” He said, grabbing her wrist and holding it there. Adeline hummed, confidence renewed. She dug her nails into his flesh, rising up onto her toes to nibble on his neck. Julian practically melted under her touch, and he wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her head to his and kissing her. Adeline responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around him and humming in approval. When they pulled apart Julian turned his head away.

“Adeline…we can’t,” He huffed after a moment.

“Why not?” She asked, pulling back but leaving her hands on his shoulders.

“You know why,” He said with a sad tone of frustration.

“Everything you said only concerned your own feelings. If you think you’re going to hurt me, tough. I’m not that easy to get rid of. Unless you truly do not want to be with me, I’m not leaving,” Adeline said, looking him straight in the eye. He quickly looked away.

“You are magnetic, Adeline. But you really should care more for your safety,” He said.

“When I have such a fine doctor to help patch me up? Nonsense,” She teased, nuzzling his nose. Julian pulled her into his chest for a bone crushing hug. “I’ll wait for you, Julian. If time is what you want, if space is what you need, you have it. You deserve a chance at happiness and I want to give you everything I have to offer,” Adeline said.

“You’re too kind,” He said, barely a whisper. Adeline’s heart felt like it might burst, she wasn’t exactly known for her kindness.

“Well, you bring out the best in me,” She breathed, running a hand through his hair. She knew she would wait for him. As long as he needed. Love makes you do funny things.


End file.
